En el gremio todo puede pasar(?)
by Elyn-chan
Summary: En Fairy Tail puede pasar de todo..las cosas pueden cambiar con un simple malentendido(?)
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso.**

Queridos lector s:

Por motivos personales he decidido seguir la historia por otra cuenta, ya que que con la anterior he tenido muchos problemas… no se preocupen subiré todos los capítulos que ya estaban en la cuenta anterior..y subiere los nuevos.

A nombre de Elyn-chan, espero decir contando con su apoyo..prometo subir lo antes posible los capítulos, ya que debido a la universidad y otras cosas no he podido …PERDON TwT…

Ehhh bueno eso…

Gracias ¬¬U


	2. Chapter 2

Un Malentendido.

By Elyn-chan (Akari-chan.)

Era otro día en el Gremio de Fairy Tail, sólo con una excepción…

-¿Estás seguro Gray?- dijo Lucy sorprendida.

-Sí, ya quiero acabar con esto y estar tranquilo de una vez por todas- respondió Gray.

-Está bien-respondió la rubia-entonces nos veremos mañana en el café, ok.

-Muy bien-respondió Gray alegremente- Gracias.

-¡Lucy!- irrumpió Natsu y Happy.

-¡Ah! Natsu, ¿Qué haces aquí?- contestó Gray agresivamente.

-No te interesa, pervertido- reaccionó Natsu.

-¿Quieres pelear?- insistió Gray.

-¡Chicos calmados!- dijo Lucy al verse en medio de la discusión.

-¡Aye!- insistió Happy.

-¡Gray!-gritó Lucy- cálmate o sino…

-Está bien- irrumpió Gray- como sea nos vemos mañana.

-Ok- dijo Natsu ya tranquilizado.

-A ti no te hablo- dijo Gray con tono de sarcasmo, y luego miro a Lucy- como sea… adiós.

-Are… no entiendo- dijo Natsu confuso.

-Yo sí- dijo Happy, quien ya se había posado detrás de Lucy- ¡Te guuuuuuuusta!

-Happy deja de hacer eso- dijo Lucy molesta.

-¡Ah!- dijo Natsu, quien miró a Lucy y luego retorno- ¡oh si! Lucy hagamos una misión para mañana- dijo Natsu extasiado.

-No puedo- contestó triste Lucy

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Natsu deprimido.

-Porque…- Lucy se sonrojó- tengo un compromiso.

-Con Gray- irrumpió Happy- se guuuuuuustan.

-¡Cállate!- dijo Lucy enfurecida y se fue.

-Ah…- dijo Natsu descolocado-¿qué paso?

-Vaya Natsu, sí que eres lento- dijo Happy casi riéndose.

-Como sea y ahora que hacemos, sin Lucy ya no me dan ganas de trabajar- agregó el mago de fuego.

-¡Ooh! Te guuuuuuuusta- dijo Happy curioso.

-¡Que!- dijo Natsu sonrojado- ¡no!... sólo es mi nakama y… además somos un equipo ¿no?

-Sí claro- agrego Happy.

-¿Qué está pasando?- dijo Erza.

Natsu y Happy se voltearon y la vieron.

-¡Erza!- dijeron los dos asustados- ¿desde cuándo estas aquí?

-Acabo de llegar- contestó la pelirroja- y tú Natsu ¿no vas a trabajar?

-No- dijo Happy- al parecer no va a trabajar porque no va Lucy.

-¡Happy!- irrumpió Natsu.

-¡He!- dijo Erza- así que Lucy no va… ¿por qué?

-No lo sé- contestó Natsu triste- al parecer tiene un compromiso con…

-¿Con quien?- dijo Erza curiosa.

-Con Gray- contestó Erza sorprendida.

-No lo sé… no lo creo- respondió Natsu con tono depresivo.

-Al parecer Lucy cambio a Natsu por Gray- dijo Happy con tono de ironía.

-¡No!- irrumpió Natsu furioso.

-¿No?- irrumpió Erza- Natsu no me digas que estas celoso.

-Celoso ¿yo?- dijo Natsu descolocado.

-¡Aye!- dijo Happy.

-Bueno, entonces no nos queda nada que hacer… que seguir a Lucy en su cita con Gray- dijo Erza entusiasmada.

-¡No es una cita!- gritó Natsu- sólo es un compromiso que evitó que Lucy se fuera a una misión conmigo. ¡Ah! No se me duele la cabeza, estoy confundido.

-Son celos- asintieron Happy y Erza.

-No lo son- dijo Natsu y se fue.

-Muy bien- dijo Erza- entonces nos reuniremos mañana temprano afuera de la casa de Lucy, para seguirla, entendido Happy.

-Aye- asintió el execeed.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana, avísale a Natsu.

Mientras tanto Natsu se encontraba en un lago cercano al Gremio, pensando.

-¿Será posible, que Lucy… ¡Ah! No… no lo creo, ella es mi amiga… ¡Ah!- suspiró- ¿Qué significa esto? … porque cada vez que pienso en esto me enfurezco.

-Irrumpió Happy- Natsu dice Erza que mañana temprano fuéramos a casa de Lucy para seguirla.

-Mmm…- dijo el Dragon Slayer.

-Natsu ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada solo estoy pensando.

-Pensando ¿en qué?... un momento ¡estas pensando!

-¡Ja! … que quieres decir con eso Happy… sólo pienso en que ya es tiempo de decirle…

-Decirle a quien- irrumpió Happy.

-¡Eh!... nada- dijo el mago- Happy quieres ir a pescar.

-Sólo evades mi pregunta ¿verdad?- sugirió el gato volador.

-¡No!... sólo quería saber si vas a…. pescar ¿o no?

-Aye- asintió Happy.

A la mañana siguiente Erza, Natsu y Happy se encontraban afuera de la casa de Lucy escondidos, esperando a que ella saliera.

-¡Ah! Porque se trata en salir- dijo Natsu.

-Claro- agregó Erza- va a una cita, lo natural es que se demore en vestir.

-No es una cita- irrumpió Natsu.

-Celoso- dijo Happy.

De pronto vieron a salir a Lucy, bien vestida, y por más bien decirlo, estaba más hermosa que nunca.

-¡Wuau!- dijo Natsu al verla y se sonrojó.

-Te guuuuuuuusta- dijo Happy.

-¡Cállate! Happy- agregó Natsu.

-Ustedes dos silencio- dijo Erza- quieren que nos descubran.

De pronto Lucy se volteó a ver- Qué extraño- dijo y luego emprendió su camino.

-Vaya- dijo Erza sí que está contenta.

-Aye- respondió Happy.

-Ok- agregó Natsu tratando de cambiar rápidamente el tema- ¿vamos a seguir o no?

Los tres salieron de su escondite y comenzaron a seguir a la maga celestial. Al poco tiempo de caminar Lucy se detuvo y se le acercó un hombre, a quien saludo con una delicada sonrisa.

-Hola- dijo Lucy.

-Ho…hola- contestó Gray avergonzado.

-No te avergüences- respondió Lucy- después de todo es un ensayo ¿no?

-Mmm- asintió el mago alquimista.

Ambos caminaron juntos y muy felices, se detuvieron en un café cercano, en donde se detuvieron y entraron. Natsu, Erza y Happy se escondieron en una mesa cercana a la que pidieron Lucy y Gray.

-Gray, maldito pervertido en calzoncillos… cómo pudiste- dijo Natsu enfurecido.

-¡Estas celoso!- asintieron Erza y Happy.

-¡No lo estoy!- respondió el pelirosado sonrojado.

Mientras tanto Lucy y Gray estaban sentados y hablando muy cálidamente.

-Enserio- dijo Lucy- yo pensé que no te atraía.

-No es eso- dijo Gray sonrojado- es sólo que no puedo decir lo que siento, porque…

Irrumpió el camarero- vengo a tomar su orden señor.

Mientras en la otra mesa.

-¡Ah!... ya no lo tolero necesito saber de qué hablan- gritó Natsu.

-Natsu cálmate- irrumpió Erza- sé qué estas afligido pero espera.

-Si Natsu, no es que no estabas celoso- insinuó Happy.

- Es sólo que….- dijo Natsu.

-Bueno como sea, calmémonos y sigamos- propuso Erza.

Después de eso, Gray y Lucy comieron y conversaron a gusto, mientras Natsu enfurecido los miraba, Erza y Happy intentaban calmarlo.

-¡Ah!- suspiró Gray- estaba deliciosa ¿no Lucy?

-Sip- respondió Lucy- y ahora ¿qué hacemos?

-No lo sé… Mmm, ¡cierto! hay un festival ¿por qué no vamos?

-¡Está bien!- contesto la rubia entusiasmada.

-Muy bien entonces vamos- agregó el peliazul.

-¡Gracias por su visita vuelvan pronto!- les dijo el mozo a la joven pareja- con cuidado que está por llover.

-Sí, gracias- dijo Gray.

Ambos salieron del café.

-Es aquí en donde debes tomar la mano de la chica- dijo Lucy.

-¿Aquí?- respondió Gray.

-Sí.

-Está bien- diciendo esto Gray le tomó la mano a Lucy.

Viendo esto, Natsu se enfureció tanto que estaba ardiendo en llamas (literalmente).

-¡Natsu, cálmate!- dijo Erza.

-¡Natsuuuu!- gritó Happy.

-No puedo, ese maldito ¡Gray! Lo voy a matar- contestó el pelirosa enfurecido.

Mientras tanto Lucy y Gray se paseaban por toda Magnolia tomados de la mano, hasta llegar al festival, seguidos por los dos magos y el gato.

-¡Oh no!- dijo Gray soltando la mano de Lucy.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Lucy.

-Creo que comenzará a llover.

-En serio que lastima, es mejor que busquemos un lugar para no mojarnos- agregó la maga.

-Sí tienes razón- respondió Gray.

Inmediatamente de terminar de hablar, comenzó a llover.

- Maldición- dijo Gray, quien rápidamente se saco la chaqueta.

-Gra… ¡Gray! ¿Qué haces?- dijo Lucy.

-No es obvio evitar que te mojes- diciendo esto, posó su chaqueta sobre la maga y rodeándola con sus brazos.

-¡Gray no es necesario!- insinuó Lucy.

-Claro que sí- dijo Gray- tú me ayudaste hoy, lo menos que puedo hacer es evitar protegerte de la lluvia.

-Mmm…- asintió Lucy un poco sonrojada.

Viendo esto Natsu se deprimió y con todas sus fuerzas intentó no llorar.

-Natsu… ¿estás bien?- dijo Happy al verlo así.

-Sí… hay que seguir- respondió el mago.

-Natsu si no te sientes bien es mejor que no… sigamos- agregó Erza.

-¡He dicho que estoy bien!- respondió Natsu- sigamos.

Dicho esto siguieron mirando.

-Parece que ya no va a parar- dijo Gray.

-Si es mejor que lo dejemos hasta aquí, podemos dejarlo para otro día- respondió la rubia.

-No está bien, ahora sé cómo expresarles mis sentimientos a Juvia… Gracias Lucy- dijo Gray abrazando a Lucy.

-De… de nada- respondió Lucy sonrojada.

-Es mejor que te vaya a dejar a casa- agregó el mago de cabello azul.

-Mmm… es mejor ¡vamos!- respondió Lucy.

Y así ambos magos caminaron bajo la lluvia hasta llegar a casa de Lucy, en donde Gray se despidió, agradeciéndole nuevamente a Lucy se ayuda, y luego se fue.

En poco tiempo fueron alcanzados por Erza, Natsu y Happy.

-Parece que terminó ¡ah! Qué bien… ahora regresemos al Gremio. Dijo Erza

-¡Aye!- respondió Happy.

-No… yo tengo algo que hacer- respondió Natsu.

-¡Ah!... Está bien- agregó Erza- entonces Happy nos vamos.

-¡Eh! Porque yo- respondió el gato.

-Qué no oíste Natsu tiene algo que hacer- agregó.

-Está bien… vamos- dijo el gato deprimido.

-Adiós- dijo Natsu.

Mientras veía como Erza y Happy se alejaban, Natsu emprendía su camino a la casa de Lucy, de la cual entró por la ventana como siempre. Cuando entró, se encontró que Lucy estaba sentada en la cama pensando.

-¡Hola, Lucy!- dijo Natsu.

-Nat… Natsu, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Lucy.

-Nada… sólo viene a verte y a preguntar cómo te fue en tu compromiso- respondió el mago.

-¿Po qué me preguntas eso?- dijo Lucy y cuando se volteo Natsu ya estaba sentado a su lado.

-Por nada- dijo Natsu- sólo curiosidad.

-Curiosidad… ¡eh!

-Sip, sólo quería saber que hizo mi nakama.

-Yo- dijo Lucy- nada sólo arregle unos asuntos.

-Con Gray- agregó Natsu.

-¡Qué!- se sorprendió Lucy- me… estabas siguiendo.

-Yo… (Silencio)… sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ya no aguantaba… quería saber porque Gray se te acercó tanto.

-¿Estabas celoso?- insinuó Lucy.

-Yo… al parecer… sí… creo- respondió Natsu.

-¡Por qué!

-Porque… no sé, sólo ¡no soportaba la idea de que estabas alejando de mi!... porque eres mi… mi nakama… mi gran amiga.

-Amiga… ¡eh! Entonces porque te molestaste en seguirme, si sólo me consideras tu amiga- agregó Lucy un poco enojada.

-Es porque… por… que ¡Ah! Porque es tan difícil decir esto- dijo el mago.

-¿Decir qué?

-Que… que te…te… ¡te amo!, está bien te amo- gritó el mago.

-Tú… me amas…- pronuncio la joven- no lo puedo creer…Natsu- diciendo esto abrazó al joven.

-Lucy, ¿qué pasó?- dijo Natsu quien de inmediato le correspondió el abrazo.

-Nada sólo que yo también…te te amo… y no puedo creer que me lo hayas dicho- dijo la maga sollozando.

-Tú ¿me amas?... pero no estabas con Gray- agregó el mago.

-Gray… no- dijo la rubia- sólo le estaba ayudando a ensayar para declararse a Juvia.

-¿A Juvia?- dijo Natsu- ahora lo entiendo todo, Lucy perdóname por seguirte y ponerme celoso es sólo que…

Natsu se vio interrumpido por un dulce beso que le dio Lucy.

-Ya no digas nada más, Natsu, sólo quédate conmigo- dijo Lucy sonrojada completamente.

-E…está bien- dijo Natsu, quien le correspondió ese beso inmediatamente hasta que su cuerpo le recordó que necesitaba oxigeno- Lucy te amo.

-Yo también- respondió Lucy.

Luego se sumieron en un profundo y apasionado beso.

A la mañana siguiente ambos jóvenes magos regresaron al Gremio juntos y de la mano.

-¡Natsuuuu! Estaba preocupado, ¿Por qué no regresaste a casa?- dijo Happy.

-¡Happy! Pues… veras estaba ocupado- respondió Natsu sonrojado.

-Hola Happy- dijo Lucy.

-¡Oh! Hola Lucy- dijo Happy, quien la observó, estaba muy feliz y sonrojada, de inmediato se fijo en ella y Natsu, se alejó un poco y se fijó, estaban tomados de la mano- ¡He! ¡Se guuuuuuuuuustan!

-¡Happy!- dijeron los dos.

-Qué, ya era hora- dijo Happy.

Y por detrás de él todo el Gremio asentía. Luego se fueron a sentar y se acercó Gray y Juvia, quienes al igual que ellos estaban tomados de la mano.

-Lucy- dijo Gray

-Gray- dijo Natsu- ¿qué quieres?

-A ti no te hablo- agregó Gray.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Lucy.

-Muchas gracias- respondió Gray.

-Sí… muchas gracias- dijo Juvia sonrojada.

-De nada- dijo Lucy confundida.

-¡Esta bien!- dijo Natsu- ya te puedes ir.

-Oe ¿qué te pasa?- dijo Gray.

-Nada sólo que debes pasar más tiempo con tu novia Juvia.

-Juvia está contenta- agregó la mencionada sonrojada.

-Natsu ya basta- agregó Lucy.

-Sí Natsu… ya basta debes escuchar a tu novia Lucy ¿no?- dijo Gray.

-Está bien, la escucharé ya que ella es mi NOVIA.

-¡Natsu!- gritó Lucy.

-Gray-sama- dijo Juvia- vámonos.

-No Juvia, y por favor dime Gray- respondió el mago.

-Está bien Gray-sa… Gray, pero vámonos.

-Está bien vamos- dijo Gray mirando a Natsu- adiós chicos me voy con MI NOVIA.

-¡Ah! ¿Quieres pelear?, pervertido desnudo- dijo Natsu.

-Me estas provocando ojos caídos, ¡eh!- replicó Gray.

Y así todos se dieron cuenta que aunque el amor viva, las amistades siguen juntas, y si uno quiere las cosas no cambian, sino sólo los sentimientos.


	3. Chapter 3

Egoísmo.

_En el Gremio todos miraban la feliz escena como si nada… Natsu y Lucy ya eran novios al igual que Gray y Juvia… todos miraban la escena con una desbordante alegría a excepción de una peliblanca llamada Lissana… que veía a Natsu y Lucy de reojo._

-¡Ja! como si pudieras librarte de mi Natsu- dijo la chica albina que miraba con recelo la escena- Se que eres mi amigo desde la infancia… pero tú me gustas y … se que yo también te gusto… sólo no te has dado cuenta… por eso te abriré los ojos…- dicho esto se dispuso a interrumpir a Natsu que se encontraba hablando animosamente con Lucy.

-¡Hey! Nat… - pero fue llevada de un tirón a donde estaba antes.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo ella secamente- ¿No deberías apoyarme?... a ti te gusta ella- Lissana apuntaba a Lucy- ¿No Locke?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver- respondió el espíritu estelar, quien apareció para evitar que Lissana cometiera una locura.

-¡Ah!... ¿no tiene nada que ver?- reprocho la chica albina.

-Si… yo estimo mucho a Lucy, ella es mi amiga… mi maestro y nada mas… además se sacrifico para que yo no muriera… y desde allí prometí que la protegería de cualquier persona… aunque sea del Gremio que ella tanto ama.

-Mmm… en serio, serás capaz de soportar a Lucy con Natsu… verlos todos los días- replicó la muchacha.

-¿Soportar?

-Si soportar… verlos abrazados, besándose… y eso.

-¿Por qué soportar?... yo estaría feliz por ellos.

-Feliz- la albina frunció el seño- ¿Por qué?

-Fácil- replico el espíritu- Ellos serán felices, y como ya dije, yo no siento nada por ella.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-¡Ja!... no intentes corromperme Lissana… sé muy bien a que juegas… desde ya hace tiempo yo sabía los sentimientos de esos dos… y cuando se lo pregunte a Lucy no lo negó.

-¿Y eso no te dolió?

-No… ya que yo estoy con… Aries… a ella es a quien amo… independiente de cómo actué con Lucy… asi que Lissana no hagas nada en contra de ellos o lo lamentaras… ¿entendiste?

-Sí, entendí… pero no me detendré necesito saber porque Natsu la prefirió a ella y no a mi- replico la muchacha.

-¡Entiéndelo!- dijo Locke enfurecido- a ella la ama, Natsu a ti te ve como hermana… una amiga… a Lucy la desea… como mujer quiere estar con ella. Daría su vida por Lucy al igual que ella.

-Pero… pero- irrumpió Lissana con lágrimas en los ojos- yo…. Pensaba que sería la despertara esos sentimientos en Natsu… si no me hubiera ido a Edoras… todo sería diferente.

-No lo creas… creo que hubiera pasado lo mismo… claro a Natsu le dolió tu "muerte"… pero cuando conoció a Lucy comenzó a reír… estaba siempre alegre… ¡vivo!.

-Entonces… se podría decir que la ocupó para reemplazarme- insinuó Lissana.

-Te equivocas- irrumpió una voz conocida para ambos.

-Natsu- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- Yo nunca ocupe a Lucy como tu reemplazo… ella ocupo rápidamente un lugar en mi corazón… claro me alegro que volvieras… estuve feliz de volver a verte… ya que siempre te considere una hermana… una gran amiga y solo eso.

-Pero… pero- Lissana ya casi no podía hablar sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en un instante- ¡Natsu!

-Lissana no quiero que sufras… por eso déjalo ya- replicó Natsu.

-¡No… no puedo y… no lo haré!- gritó ella.

-Lissana…

_Locke que vio la escena se fue de allí, y comenzó a caminar por el Gremio como si nada._

-¡Locke!- dio Lucy sorprendida.

-Lucy… ¡hola!- dijo el espíritu del León, esbozando una sonrisa falsa, ya que quedo pensativo en lo Lissana quería hacer… pero él no dejaría que le hicieron daño a su amiga.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó la rubia.

-¡Ah!... nada sólo vine en representación de todos tus esp…. Amigos a felicitarte… por tu relación con Natsu… incluso Acuario.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, todos estamos felices y cuentas con nuestro apoyo- dijo esto con último con mucha seriedad.

-Haiii- dijo feliz la maga celestial.

-Muy bien ya me voy- dijo Locke- Aries me está esperando.

-¡Ah! -dijo Lucy con picardía- tienes una… cita o algo así.

-Mmm… - respondió el León sonrojado.

-Muy bien, no quiero retrasarte más… Envíale saludos a todos.

-Sip- dicho esto Locke desapareció.

_En otro lado del Gremio._

-Te dije que ¡no me rendiré!- gritó Lissana.

-¡Ya basta!- rugió el Dragon Slayer- Compréndelo yo no te amo, yo amo a Lucy y siempre será así… mi corazón es de ella… y no intestes nada contra ella por que se que fuiste tú.

-Natsu… ¿porque no te fijaste en mi?... porque…

-Lissana… ya basta sólo te dañas a ti misma.

-¡No!- replicó la maga- Natsu yo lograré que me ames… te lo juro.

-Lis… sabes que haz lo que quieras pero no funcionará… eso te lo aseguro- diciendo esto Natsu volvió con su novia.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la rubia al ver el rostro triste de él.

-Mmm… nada no te preocupes… Lucy.

-Natsu… en serio ¿Qué sucede?

-_No le puedo decir nada_… no ahora- pensó el muchacho-_es increíble cómo me conoce reconoció al instante que algo me pasa._

-Prométeme una cosa- respondió él

-¿Qué?

-Prométeme… que serás mía… sólo mía… no pienses que trato como un objeto… y que confiaras en mi… por sobre todas las cosas.

-_Porque me dices eso_- pensó la rubia, quien miro a su alrededor, y se fijo que Lissana los mira con recelo… y a ella con… odio… y entonces entendió la situación y el porque Locke estaba aquí…

-Lucy…Lucy- dijo Natsu

-¿Qué?

-Prométemelo.

-Está bien- dijo Lucy seria- te lo prometo… pero tú también debes prometerme algo.

-¿Qué?

-Prométeme que nunca te iras de mi lado… siempre confiaras en mi y… nunca me dejaras sola… nunca.

-Te lo prometo- dijo Natsu.

-Está bien…- dicho esto Lucy besó a Natsu y sólo cuando la falta de oxigeno era mucha se separaron.

-Eres sólo mía Lucy- Natsu susurró.

-Y tú sólo me perteneces a mi Natsu- dijo Lucy con cierto tono de sensualidad.

_Ambos se sumieron en otro apasionado beso y se separaron sólo porque todo el Gremio los veía._

_Mientras tanto una muchacha veía con recelo esta escena_

-Ya verás Natsu… ya verás…

_Locke mientras tanto… estaba en el mundo celestial contando lo sucedido a todos._

-No puedo creer que detrás de esa linda carita… se ocultara esa malvada faceta suya- dijo Capricorn.

-Muuu… que nadie se atreva a hacer llorar el nice body de Luu-chan- agregó Taurus.

-¿Qué haremos? Sumimasen- Dijo Aries.

-No se… será mejor estar alertas… pero por ahora será mejor alegrarse por nuestra maestra… no nuestra querida y gran amiga… y su felicidad.

-¡Ja!... ya era hora de que consiguiese novio- dijo Acuarios con algo de frialdad.

-Vamos no seas así… todos sabemos que eres la que más quiere a Lucy… ¡Oh yeah!- dijo Scorpio.

Acuarios sólo se sonrojo- solo procuraré que no la dañen.

Todos los espíritus se rieron… pero todos pensaban en lo mismo… Lucy estará bien… pero lugo celebraron la felicidad de su gran y querida amiga.


	4. Chapter 4

_Estás Seguro/a?_

_Después de abandonar el Gremio, al sentirse observados, ambos magos emprendieron camino a casa de Lucy. Con la leve excepción de que Happy no nos acompañaba ya que prefirió quedarse con Charuru._

-Entra- dijo Lucy.

-Mmm… si- respondió Natsu que se percato que Lucy… lucia más hermosa de lo normal… y eso despertó algo en él.

-Entra- repitió Lucy con algo de sonrojo, quien se percató de lo bien que lucia Natsu, de pronto algo despertó en ella… el deseo de besarlo y saborear sus labios una y otra vez.

-Lucy- dijo Natsu con algo de sonrojo, quien después entró al departamento de la chica y sin decir más tomo posesión de sus labios dejando en claro que sólo le pertenecen a él.

Lucy se percató de esto y sin dudar le correspondió ese beso con igual o más pasión.

Natsu la tomó en sus brazos u Lucy instintivamente lo rodeo con sus piernas… Viendo esto Natsu la llevo a la cama dejándose caer con ella encima.

-¡Ah!- se escucho un leve gemido por parte de una rubia.

-Lu… Lucy- suspiro cierto mago enrojecido por completo.

-Nat… Natsu… bésame- apenas y musito aquella rubia.

-Lu…- pero se vio interrumpido por unos deseosos labios.

Un largo beso cargado de deseo, pasión y… y lujuria se produjo entre ambos magos, que sólo rompieron por falta del vital aire.

-Lu… Lucy, espera… un momento- susurro Natsu casi ahogando un gemido.

-Nat…Natsu- respondió Lucy- ten… tengo mucho calor.

Natsu rio por debajo- yo también Lucy, y se sumieron en otro apasionado beso.

-Lucy- dijo Natsu contemplando a su novia boquiabierto y con una mirada de deseo.

-Natsu… que haces… Nat…- pero se vio inmerso en otro apasionado beso que la apretaba cada vez en un solo pensamiento- Natsu… detente… antes de ¡ah! Soltó un leve gemido al darse cuenta de que su novio abandonó sus labios para besar su cuela hasta la clavícula… y mordisquearla un poco.

-Lucy- musito Natsu al ver como su novia reaccionaba a sus carisias- co… como llegamos…a… esto- dijo con respiración entre cortada.

-No… no lo…se…pero… no… dejes de ¡ah!... be… bésame- articulo Lucy.

-No creo que pueda detenerme… Lucy- gruño el Dragon Slayer-… pero…res… respóndeme… Ah… algo…

-… ¿Qué?...- - dijo la rubia mientras depositaba un cálido beso en la cicatriz de su novio, a lo cual este respondió con un leve gemido.

-¿Co…como…llegamos…a esto?...- susurro muy despacio el pelirosado.

-Mmm… no lo…se… pero no… te…te…detengas- respondió Lucy apenas respirando.

-¿En serio crees que me detendré?- respondió Natsu con una sonrisa para nada inocente- No lo hare por…- pero su voz se fue… al darse cuenta de cómo estaba.

En qué momento tomaron esa postura… estando en la cama de su novia, él sentado y ella sobre su regazo rodeándolo con sus piernas sexys y blancas.

-¿Natsu?- dijo Lucy- te has dado cuenta de cómo ¡Ah!- gimió Lucy al darse cuenta de que su novio comenzó a mover sus manos que hasta ahora estaban en su cintura… y ahora comenzaron a tocar suavemente sus piernas- Nat… Natsu… ¿Qué haces?

-Lo que… he querido… hacer desde que te… comencé a besar… Lucy.

-Entonces- respondió la rubia- deja que yo… también haga algo que deseo- dijo esto último con una sonrisa "inocente".

-¿Qué… cosa?- respondió Natsu nervioso al ver los ojos de su novia llenos de deseo.

-Lucy solo comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su novio… después lo beso y comenzó a descender por su cuello y le deposito un nuevo beso en la cicatriz… sabia que eso le gustaba con la excepción de que ahora le saco cuidadosamente su querida bufanda y la dejo en el piso… para luego acariciar el bien formado torso del chico… y comenzó a llenar de besos ese cuerpo que desde hace tiempo la volvía loca.

-Ah… Mmm…Lucy…Lu…cy- gemía Natsu al ver como su cuerpo sufría leves espasmos con las caricias de la chica.

-Nat…Natsu- respondió Lucy al darse cuenta de cómo su novio respiraba rápidamente.

-Natsu solo la sonrió… y comenzó a hacer lo mismo que ella a excepción de que él comenzó a masajear sus muslos… para luego subir sus manos por al espalda de ella y comenzó a jugar con su cabello… y luego besarla en el cuello y luego comenzar a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja.

-¡Ah!...Nat…Natsu…Mmm- Lucy respondía a sus caricias… mientras ella no se quedaba atrás y volvió a acariciar a su novio… pero con más fuerza y pasión a lo cual Natsu respondía con leves gemidos que ahogaba en el cuello de la chica.

-Sin perder el tiempo Natsu le quito la blusa y el sujetador a Lucy dejándola con el torso desnudo igual que él.

-Nat…Natsu-dijo Lucy sorprendida y tratando de cubrir su desnudes, cosa que Natsu evito tomando sus brazos y llevándolos a su cuello para que lo abrazara.

-Lucy eres hermosa y deliciosa… sabes cuánto tuve que contenerme para evitar comerte- dijo Natsu con una voz malditamente seductora.

-¡Ah!- gimió Lucy – creo que lo mismo que yo…Nat- pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que se percato de que Natsu atrapo uno de sus pezones con su boca y comenzó a jugar con el-¡ah!- gemía la rubia sin pudor alguno-Nat…Natsu- pronunciaba el nombre de su novio con sumo placer.

-Lucy- dijo Natsu cuando por fin dejo de saborear el botón rosado de su novia, para pasar a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica con sus manos ejerciendo presión en sus pechos. Lucy solo arqueo su espalda en suplica de mas mientras acariciaba el pelo del chico.

-Natsu…Mmm…- logro musitar la rubia al notar que su sexo rozaba con el bulto que tenía su novio, obligándola a gemir más fuerte y de repente e instintivamente comenzó a mover sus caderas en un vaivén placenteramente torturante para ambos magos.

-Lu…Lucy…no- pero al pelirosa no le salía la voz, al percatarse que su pantalón le queda chico.

Lucy se percato de aquello y llevo sus manos hacia el pantalón del chico y comenzó a quitarle la molesta prenda… a lo cual Natsu hizo lo mismo con la pequeña falda de la chica. Al quedar solo con bragas y bóxer el deseo se hizo notar en ambos jóvenes y la lujuria desbordo la habitación.

-Lucy… ¿estás segura?- replico Natsu, que solo besaba a su novia en ciertos lugares que a ella la hacían gemir.

-Nat…Natsu… no lo sé… solo quiero que esto… ¡ah! … no se acabe… te… te amo- articulo Lucy cansada.

-Lo… lo sé… Lucy- articulo apenas Natsu- so…solo que es muy pronto… todavía no quiero hacerte mía… es muy pronto.

-Mmm… Natsu pi…pienso lo mismo que tú- respondió la maga celestial intentando calmar su respiración.

-¿Qué.-..Que haremos?

-Natsu… creo que ah… no podemos detenernos… pero si evitar que … que nos entreguemos uno al otro.

-¿Co…como?

-Fa… fácil- respondió la rubia no muy segura de sus palabras- no crees que es mejor que conozcamos nuestros cuerpos antes de… estar listos.

-Lucy… no creo que pueda… aguantar más- respondió Natsu con una voz cargada de placer.

-A… ¿a qué te refieres?

-A que me… voy… ¡Ah!- gimió Natsu.

-Nat… Natsu… yo también…Mmm ¡Ah!...Natsu.

Ambos magos así llegaron al clímax, y se recostaron en la cama… agitados…

-A… esto te referías Lucy- siseo Natsu un poco más tranquilo.

-Mmm- asintió la rubia sonrojada- por lo menos hasta que estemos listos.

-¿Estemos listos?

-Sip, prefiero que me beses y me acaricies… por ahora- respondió la joven maga con una sonrisa para nada inocente.

-Lu…Lucy… nunca pensé que quisieras esto tanto como yo- respondió sonrojado Natsu.

-Cla… claro que si tonto… solamente seré tuya… si tu eres mío.

-Eso dalo por hecho- respondió Natsu con una sonrisa cargada de deseo.

Lucy solo se levanto de su cama para arrimarse sobre Natsu- Nee… sabes que no va a ser fácil.

-¡Eh!... ¿porque?- replico el mago.

-Por… porque… me… vuelves loca- dijo Lucy depositando un beso en la cicatriz de su novio.

-Lu…Lucy – susurro Natsu- ¿crees que para mí también será fácil?- quien de inmediato se sentó, provocando que Lucy nuevamente quedara sobre el.

-Nat…Natsu- gimió Lucy al darse cuenta de la cercanía de sus intimidades.

-Lu…Lucy eres deliciosa… dejame conocerte mejor.

-So…solo si dejas que yo… explore en tu cuerpo- respondió la maga en un hilo de voz solo audible para Natsu.

- Eso… seria… un placer… ¡ah! – gruño el Dragon Slayer.

-Natsu…Natsu… te amo.

-Yo también mi…Lucy.


	5. Chapter 5

¿Lucy v/s Lissana?

Lissana perdió la cordura.

_Pasaron los días y nada cambio, a excepción de algunos "juegos entre Natsu y Lucy… además de que cierta maga albina del Gremio ya no aguantaba las escenas de amor entre aquellos magos_.

-Are… ¿Por qué?- replico Lucy, que se encontraba en el pizarrón de trabajos.

-Lucy… no seas infantil… sabes que no quiero dejarte sola… pero es por una buena causa… por favor.- contesto el Dragon Slayer.

-Natsu… no quiero…- respondió la maga haciendo pucheros.

Natsu solo rio- ¡Kawaiii! Te ves muy tierna con pucheros.

-Mmm… Natsu… suél…tame- respondió Lucy mientras su novio jugaba con su rostro.

-Lucy… entiende… se que quieres ir… pero no te puedo dejar ir- musito el pelirosa quien se acerco peligrosamente al rostro de la chica- es una… sorpresa- susurro.

-Mmm… esta bien, pero vuelve pronto o te iré a buscar- dijo Lucy de mala gana y enseguida le robo un beso… al cual Natsu no opuso resistencia.

-¡Hey par de tortolos!- irrumpió Gray, quien estaba junto con Juvia.

-Mmm…- gruñó Natsu- ¿Qué quieres?

-Hola Gray… Juvia- saludo Lucy.

-Hola Lucy- respondió Juvia sonriente.

-Natsu ¿estás listo?- pregunto Gray casi en un susurro.

-Sip- contesto el Dragon Slayer.

-Lucy…sabes que traman…ellos dos…Juvia está confundida- replico la maga de agua.

-No… ni idea- respondió Lucy.

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos- dijo Natsu.

-¡Queeeeeé!- replicaron las dos magas.

-Si haremos la misión juntos- agregó Gray sonriendo.

-Are…- dijeron las mujeres.

-Bueno… nos vemos en tres días- agregó Natsu algo triste.

-Mmm…- asintió Lucy, quien se acerco a Natsu y le susurro- te voy a extrañar cariño- y le beso la cicatriz del cuello.

-Lu…Lucy yo también- reacciono Natsu, quien emprendió rumbo a su misión junto con Gray.

-Juvia… esta triste… no verá a su Gray en tres días- agrego la peliazul.

-Juvia… te entiendo… pero piensa si no te ve en un tiempo no querrá separarse de ti ¿no?- acoto la maga rubia.

-¿En serio?- respondió Juvia.

-Si… además te comprendo…Natsu también se fue- agrego Lucy.

-Si ¿entonces qué hacemos?... Juvia tiene dinero y todo lo necesario.

-See… yo también… ¡ya se!... porque no nos sentamos y conversamos.

-Si… me parece- acoto Juvia.

Dicho esto se acomodaron en una mesa y comenzaron a hablar… cosa que extraño a varios magos del Gremio. Lissana al percatarse de que Lucy estaba sola… comenzó a acercarse con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Hola chicas!- saludo Lissana.

-¡Hola Lissana!- respondieron ambas magas.

Juvia sintió un aura extraña en la chica albina, se fijo en como miraba a Lucy y supo que allí iba a arder Troya- Etto… etto- dijo nerviosa- Juvia acaba de recordar que debe hacer algo- dicho esto se fue dejando a las dos muchachas solas.

-Qué raro… que le habrá pasado- agrego Lucy.

-No lo sé- dijo la albina extrañada- bueno Lucy dime… tu y Natsu… ya lo han hecho.

-¡Quueeé!- respondió la rubia- N… ¡No!

-Are… y ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso Lissana?

-Porque… me interesa la vida de mí…mí… amigo y me gustaría saber si tú lo haces feliz.- replico la menor de los Stratuss.

-Y ¿Qué tiene que ver el sexo en todo esto?

-¡TODO!- grito Lissana, pero luego bajo la voz al darse cuenta de que estaba llamando la atención.

-¿Todo?- replico la maga celestial.

-Siii… por dios Lucy.

-Lissana que te sucede- inquirió Lucy consternada.

-¡Ja!... ¿qué me sucede?...de verdad quieres saber.

-¡Sí!- contesto Lucy.

-Lo que me pasa… es que no tolero que Natsu te allá elegido a ti y no a mi… no lo tolero… yo lo conocí antes que ti… y no es justo.

-Lissana... No te exaltes.

-¡No!... estoy harta… qué demonios le hiciste para que te eligiera… te le ofreciste… no es cierto…

-¡Qué!... pero de qué rayos estás hablando- grito Lucy.

-Si… eso fue te le ofreciste… no es verdad maldita zorra.

-¡Lissana compórtate!

-Al diablo… aquí no es necesario a faceta de niña rica buena.

-¡Por favor Lissana… no te pongas así!

-Y… como quieres que me pongas… ¡Ah! Crees que debo soportar… al ver como seduces y embrujas a mi Natsu.

-¿A tu Natsu?

- Si a mi Natsu… yo lo conocí antes… por lo tanto es mío- replico la albina.

-Lissana- Lucy alzó la voz- él nunca fue tuyo…me da pena verte así… Natsu te ve como una hermana… una gran amiga.

-Si ¿y?... el hecho de que sea… tu novio… no signifique que no me desee.

-¿Qué?- exclamo la rubia.

-Si de…deberías saber que él es MIO… oíste… yo…yo me… me…acosté con él antes… que tú.

-¡Ja!... no te creo…Lissana… sabes…desde que comenzamos la relación… supuse que actuarias así… sé lo que le dijiste a Natsu el otro día.

-¡Eh! y ¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto Lissana atónita.

-Te vi hablando con Locke y luego con Natsu.

-Quien lo diría la gata saco las garras.

-Mira Lissana… en primer lugar no soy una gata… soy una maga celestial, en segundo lugar… claro que saque las garras para proteger a Natsu de ti… loca histérica- dicho esto Lucy se paro y emprendió camino a la salida del Gremio.

-Ven aquí zorra- grito Lissana haciendo que todos en el Gremio se quedará en silencio- Que no oíste… ven aquí… maldita.

_Lucy solo siguió caminando haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de Lissana._

-¡Lucy!- gritó Lissana.

-Are… me llamabas- respondió la rubia irónicamente, haciendo que todo el Gremio se reunieran alrededor de ellas.

-Ven aquí tenemos que resolver esto de una buena vez- replicó la albina.

-Resolver ¿Qué?- agregó Lucy… y se dio la vuelta para ver a la chica a la cara.

-No te hagas- dicho esto Lissana tomo posición de combate- ven aquí.

-Ni lo creas… no pelearé contigo.

-¡Ah! Me tienes miedo.

-No… solo no veo la necesidad de pelear… por una estupidez que ya está clara- sentencia la maga celestial.

-¿Estupidez? Crees que voy a dejar que Natsu este contigo… ¡Ah! Crees eso.

-No… no lo creo… porque no lo harás ¿verdad?- respondió Lucy ya alterada.

-Además de zorra, inteligente… ya empiezo porque Natsu te prefirió a ti… pero eso no cambiaran las cosas… te voy a acabar y Natsu será mío- ironizó Lissana.

-¿En serio crees… que si me matas, acabas o golpeas… él se quedará…contigo?

-Sip, porque no…tú no estarás y nada le impediría que se acercase a mí…- musito la peliblanca.

-No estés tan segura… él sólo te odiaría más… si me haces daño.- respondió Lucy segura.

-¡Ja!... entonces lo seduciré… al igual que ¡tú!

-¡Ya basta!- gritó Lucy- deja de actuar patéticamente… y piensa.

-No… tu deja… de desesperarme… te voy a… acabar- dicho esto comenzó a correr hacia la chica rubia y alzo su brazo para golpearla.

_Lucy increíblemente la esquivó con facilidad y se coloco atrás de ella… cosa que sorprendió tanto a ella como a los demás._

-¿Dónde estás?- pregunto Lissana furiosa.

-Atrás de ti- agrego Lucy seria.

-Me la pagaras…oíste… ¡Take Over!- Lissana cambia de forma a felina y se acerco peligrosamente a Lucy- te voy a…

Pero se vio interrumpida por Lucy- Ni lo creas- ábrete puerta de la doncella ¡Virgo!

-Me llamaba hime- dijo Virgo.

-¡Ja! Eres tan valiente… solo te escondes detrás de tus espíritu para no salir herida ¿no?... eres una cobarde.- grito Lissana.

-No le hable así a hime-sama- respondió Virgo y se dispuso a atacar a Lissana, quien rápidamente cayó al piso y quedo inmóvil.

-¡Virgo!- grito Lucy- ya es suficiente.

-Hime ¿me castigará?

-Tal vez luego Virgo- acoto Lucy decaída- solo ve a descansar.

-Si hime- respondió el espíritu al ver la cara de su maestra- hasta luego- dicho esto desapareció y Lucy retomo el camino a la salida del Gremio.

-Cobarde eres… una maldita cobarde… solo te escondes detrás de tus espíritus para no dañarte… ¡me oyes!... COBARDE…- grito Lissana desde su posición.

Lucy sólo volteo a ver a Lissana – me das lástima- y se fue a su departamento, en donde dejo sus cosas en su cama y rompió en llanto- se…será verdad lo que Lissana… dijo.

-Lucy-sama- dijo una voz familiar.

La maga miro y era Capricorn… se limpio las lágrimas y se acercó al espíritu y rompió en llanto de nuevo- Capricorn, lo siento… no sé qué decirte.

-No se preocupe Virgo nos contó todo- respondió el espíritu.

-¿Qué hago?- musito Lucy… tal vez es verdad lo que dijo… solo los ocupo como protección para no herirme.

-Eso no es verdad… y usted lo sabe... nos trata como amigos y no como objetos.

-Capricorn- dijo la maga- pero debe haber una forma de volverme más fuerte ¿no crees?

-Mmm… si la hay- respondió Capricorn algo serio _* sabia que este momento llegaría*-pensó-_ sólo tendré que decirle cuando el joven Natsu vuelva.

-¿Natsu? ¿Por qué?

-Porque el siempre la cuida… debe tener conocimiento de esto.

-…Esta bien- suspiro Lucy ya tranquilizada.

-Muy bien Lucy-sama, entonces nos veremos en tres días.

-Está bien- respondió la maga al darse cuenta de que ya anocheció-hasta luego y envíale saludos a todos… diles que estoy bien.

-Así lo haré Lucy-sama- dicho esto el espíritu desapareció.

-Es… estoy bien- bostezó Lucy.

_Después de aquella charla, se ducho, comió y se fue a su cama._

-Natsu- susurro la chica rubia y se quedó dormida.

_En otro lado._

-¡Que Lissana… hizo que!- grito Natsu enfurecido.

-Natsu… cálmate- agrego Locke, quien apareció para contarle lo sucedido a Natsu.

-Natsu hazle caso a Loche- acotó Gray- ya te dijo que Lucy está bien, además Capricorn la calmó ¿no?

-Si…pero- el Dragon Slayer solo calló.

-Natsu… debes volver pronto… acaba de una vez tu misión… y mueve tu trasero… Lucy te necesita- acoto el espíritu del león

-Si eso hare- respondió el pelirosado.

-Muy bien- agregó Leo- les diré a todos para que se tranquilicen.

-Está bien- respondió Natsu.

-Ok… me marcho… hasta luego chicos- dicho esto Locke desapareció.

-Gray démonos prisa y terminemos con esto luego, necesito volver pronto.

-Natsu… está bien… apresurémonos… también estoy preocupado.

-¡Eh!

-Hey no te alteres… estoy preocupado por Juvia…aunque igual por Lucy, pero ella… es igual de fuerte y testaruda que tu ¿no?- agrego el Fullbuster.

-Ca…cállate… idiota- respondió Natsu sonrojado.

-¡He!... no te conocía esa faceta Dragneel.

-No… no te importa- agrego Natsu intentando cambiar el tema- vámonos.

-Aye.

_Así nuestros dos magos se dirigían a su destino para terminar con su misión y regresar a casa._

_*Lissana… me las pagaras_- pensó Natsu- _como fue que te convertiste en aquello… pero seas o no seas mi amiga… te lo dije… te advertí que no le hicieras daño a Lucy… ahora… Asumirás las consecuencias*_


	6. Chapter 6

El Secreto de Lucy

¿Es una Dragon Slayer?

_Amaneció en Magnolia, pero cierta rubia no estaba de ánimo._

-Natsu- suspiro Lucy- vuelve pronto… te necesito… por favor.

_La rubia se levantó y fue directo a la ducha para relajarse, se preparó el desayuno, pero se sentí rara al estar sola en su departamento sin Natsu o Happy…_

-Lucy… Lucy- se escuchó desde la ventana.

-Happy- pronuncio la maga sorprendida, quien inmediatamente abrió la ventana para que el gato pasara.

-Lu…Lucy…- lloriqueo el execeed- me entere de lo que paso en el Gremio… y lo siento… no pude hacer nada… yo… yo

-Happy…no te preocupes… no tienes la culpa… ya no llores

-Pero… pero

-Tranquilízate… estoy bien… además Capricorn estuvo conmigo… estoy bien de verdad.

-¡Aye!- asintió el neko

- Ne… Happy ¿en donde pasaste la noche?

-Etto… etto con Wendy y Charuru

-Mmm…- musito Lucy

-A… aye

-Oye… ya desayunaste

-No aun no… apenas me entere de lo que sucedió vine a verte… por cierto Wendy está preocupada por ti…

-Bueno que te parece… si desayunamos y luego vamos al… Gremio

-¡Aye!-

_La maga y el gato desayunaron juntos, riendo y hablando._

-¡Ah! Estuvo delicioso- dijo Lucy

-¡Aye!- asintió el execeed

_De pronto apareció un brillo cegador en el departamento._

-Lucy… ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Happy asustado

-No… no lo sé…

_Por un momento el brillo se intensifico y luego desapareció, dejando en su lugar una pequeña carta._

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Lucy… mirando la carta curiosa y… con un poco de miedo

-Lucy… me quiero ir- musito el gato

-Happy no seas miedoso- rio Lucy, quien abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla.

_Lucy:_

_Por los sucesos que se han presentado debo informarte de algo… sé que Capricorn te dijo que hay una forma de volverte más fuerte… y también dijo que te lo diría en 2 días. Pero… debo decirte algo que debías saber y no te lo he dicho… para protegerte… y debido a todas tus aventuras creo que te has hecho más fuerte de lo que espere… me sorprendiste cuando lograste hacer "Uranometría". Como sea ve al lago en una hora e invócame tenemos que hablar ¡URGENTE!_

_ACUARIOS._

_P.D: Te felicito por tener novio._

-Lucy termino de leer la carta… trago saliva- Happy… me temo que tendrás que volver solo al Gremio.

-¿Por qué?- musito el neko

-Por… porque Acuarios me cito en una hora

-¡Are!… y ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé… pero debo ir- respondió la maga seria

-¡Ah!...- suspiro Happy- está bien… le a Wendy y a los demás que estas bien

-¡Muchas gracias Happy!

-¡Aye! Nos vemos en la noche

-¿En la noche?

-Mmm… dormiré contigo… si no te molesta

-Claro que no… bueno nos vemos luego

-¡Aye!... neee Lucy… pero no le digamos a Natsu que dormí contigo

-Are… ¿Por qué?

-Por… porque se pondría celoso- contesto el neko riendo

-¡Happy!- grito Lucy sonrojada

-¡Aye! Me voy… adiós Lucy- dicho esto Happy se fue por la ventana

_Luego de esto Lucy lavo los trastes que ocupo y se cambio de ropa, para emprender camino a su reunión con Acuarios, ya en el lago…_

-¡Ábrete… Acuarios!- grito Lucy

-¡Eh!... ya era hora- musito el espíritu

-A…Acuarios… que gusto verte- dijo la maga- de… ¿de qué querías hablarme?

-¡Ah! Si- respondió el espíritu peliazul- lo siento si no te lo dije antes… pero era por tu bien… y viendo lo que paso creo que llego el momento

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Lucy…- dijo Acuarios- hay una cosa que no sabes de ti

-¡¿Qué?!...- pregunto la rubia dudosa- dime

-Está bien… te has preguntado por qué esquivaste tan rápido a Lissana cuando te intento golpear

-Mmm… si…

-Bueno eso es… porque… porque

-Acuarios… ¡dime!

-Está bien… pero ¡no me grites!

-O…ok- contesto apenada la maga

-La verdad es que… cuando tu madre murió tu maestro también

-¿Mi maestro?

-Es decir tu maestro no murió si no que desapareció

-Desapareció… Acuarios de que estás hablando

-Lucy… escúchame… tu eres un… un…

-Un… ¿Qué?

-Un… Dragon… Slayer- susurro Acuarios

-Un… Dra… Dragon… Slayer… no… no puede ser… pero ¿Cómo?... dime yo lo recordaría

-Está bien… pero escúchame… mi niña

-Si… pero no omitas detalles

-Bien… cuando eras pequeña… eras una maga celestial impresionante… a tu corta edad ya estabas al nivel de tu madre… pero… pero todo cambio con la muerte de ella- contesto el espíritu.

-Por… porque…- musito apenas la chica sorprendida

-Bueno… lo que paso fue… que tu maestra la Dragona Stella, Dragon de la Luz, y guardián del Mundo Celestial… desapareció al igual q Igneel, Metalicana y Grandine…

-¿Desapareció?

-Si… y cuando tu madre se entero… ya estaba débil… de repente muchos enemigos de tu madre y tu pare comenzaron a aparecer… y tu sin ser consciente de lo que pasaba los acabaste formidablemente… pero tu madre al saber que corrías riesgo… decidió que lo mejor era sellar tus recuerdos y que olvidaras a Stella y… creyeras que solo eres una maga celestial mas.

- Pe… ¿pero porque mi madre haría eso?- comento aturdida la rubia

-Simple- contesto Acuarios- Lucy… tú no eres solo una maga celestial… entiéndelo eres un Dragon Slayer… entiéndelo y como tu maestro desapareció… tu eres la guardiana del Mundo Celestial.

-¡¿Qué soy qué?!- grito Lucy

-Entiéndelo niña- contesto el espíritu con la poco paciencia que le queda- Porque crees que el Rey de los Espíritus se presento ante ti cuando salvaste a Leo… o porque lograste ejecutar Urametria o porque tu voz resonó en Géminis

-No…no lo se

-Lucy entiende… además se ser una maga la cual nos ama… en ti hay un gran poder que aun está dormido…

-Lo entiendo... Pero- aclara sorprendida la rubia

-¡¿PERO QUE?!- replica el espíritu – Entiéndelo… Eres Lucy Heartefilia, Dragon Slayer de la Luz y Guardiana del Mundo Celestial

-O…OK pero no me grites… lo que no entiendo es que porque tardaste tanto en decírmelo

-Porque… estaba esperando el momento y cuando conociste a Natsu, Gazile y Wendy… supe que ya era hora… además porque crees que te llevas tan bien con ellos… es porque los comprendes

-Gracias Acuarios

-¡Ja!... no hay de que… y para la otra patéale el trasero a esa chica… además de que Capricorn pronto te lo explicara y comenzara tu entrenamiento

-¿Mi entrenamiento?- pregunto la rubia

-Si… para despertar tus poderes debes entrenar

- De eso quédate tranquila Acuarios… entrenare y me hare más fuerte y la daré un paliza a Lissana.

-Así se habla… mi niña… bueno me voy antes de que tu poder mágico se agote

-Está bien… gracias Acuarios- dicho esto Lucy en un raro impulso abrazo a su espíritu. Quien se quedo sorprendida pero le devolvió el abrazo de una forma maternal

-Bueno Lucy me voy cuídate.

-Eso hare… gracias

_Dicho esto Acuarios desapareció_

-Así si soy poderosa… bueno tendré que entrenar- pensó Lucy- Lissana la que te espera

_En otro lado_

-¡Ah! Terminamos Gray… al fin… porque no nos vamos ya- musito Natsu

-Si… es mejor que volvamos luego… tengo el presentimiento de que algo está por ocurrir.

-Si yo también- asintió Natsu

_Ambos magos emprendieron camino hacia Magnolia_

-Lucy espérame… ya voy- pensó Natsu


	7. Chapter 7

¿Un día tranquilo?

"Reto de Amor"

_Lucy se encontraba en el lago pensando en todo lo que ha sucedido… de pronto recordó que Natsu llegaba mañana, cosa que alegro a la maga estelar… así que decidió ir a comprar algunas cosas…_

Luego de comprar se fue directamente a su departamento evitando por completo ir al gremio…abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Happy dormido en su cama como si fuera de él.

-Ah!~- suspiro la rubia que miraba al gato - creo que será mejor no hacer ruido; dicho esto comenzó a guardar totas las cosas que compro…luego tomo una relajante ducha...comió...para luego dormir y esperar a que su novio llegara… el Solo pensar en ello la hacía feliz.

A la mañana siguiente Lucy se despertó con muy buen ánimo… se puso de pie rápidamente, se ducho… y luego se vistió… se fijo que Happy ya estaba listo para irse.

-Lucy- dijo Happy- vamos.

-Pero Happy no hemos desayunado

-No importa… comeremos en el Gremio, vamos- dijo Happy empujando a Lucy

-Espera Happy~ - respondió la maga, al verse empujada por el gato - Ah! está bien vamos- dijo sonriendo.

Dicho esto ambos se fueron sonrientes al Gremio, cuando entraron todos los saludaron, Happy se fue directamente donde se encontraban Wendy y Charuru, mientras que Lucy se dirigió a la barra en donde estaba Mirajane, la saludo cariñosamente y pidió su desayuno.

Aun no pasaban ni 10 minutos y la puerta del Gremio se abrió y todos voltearon ver…

-¡Ya volvimos!- grito Natsu

-¡Natsu! – grito Happy que voló para abrazarlo.

-Happy- respondió el pelirosa, que al parecer buscaba a cierta persona

-Natsu te extrañe- dijo sollozando el execeed.

-Lo se… pero perdóname- respondió el mago, que se fijo en la persona que estaba buscando… Lucy estaba sentada en la barra comiendo, acción que hizo a Natsu sonreir.

-Lu… - intento gritar pero fue irrumpido por una peliblanca que corrió a verlo

-¡Natsu!- grito Lissana, quien de inmediato lo abrazo- te extrañe sabes…

-Lissana- musito Natsu al verla y se percato de que Lucy lo miraba y le sonreía como solo ella sabía hacerlo, cosa que lo emociono- discúlpame

-Are… espera- dijo Lissana al ver a donde se dirigía- Natsu dime ¿cómo te fue?

-Lissana te lo contare luego… ahora si no te importa discúlpame- dijo Natsu algo molesto.

-¿Natsu qué te pasa conmigo?

-Lissana no te hagas- le susurro- sé lo que le hiciste a Lucy… no finjas ser una víctima.

-Natsu~ yo no hice nada…e... ella me provoco

-No mientas- grito Natsu- sé muy bien lo que paso…ahora si me disculpas necesito ir con mi novia- dicho esto Natsu fue hacia donde se encontraba Lucy y sonrio.

-Natsu- dijo Lissana- ¡idiota!

Lucy escucho a lo lejos el grito de Lissana y los pasos de Natsu.

-Hola hermosa- dijo Natsu rodeando a Lucy con sus brazos.

-Are… ¿Quién es? – dijo la rubia en tono chistoso

-Vamos no puedes olvidarme… cariño- le susurro Natsu peligrosamente al oído

-Mmmm…no se… tal vez puedas darme algo para recordarte- respondió la maga

-Are- musito Natsu- entonces- el mago se acerco mas a Lucy de tal manera que hizo temblar a la maga.

-Mmmm... ¡Natsu!- respondió Lucy al sentir lo que hacía su novio, se volteo y lo abrazo- te extrañe… cómo pudiste dejarme tres días… eh! como!?

-Tranquilízate… Lucy… yo también te extrañe… no sabes cuanto

-Nee… no creo que más que yo- agregó Lucy con cierto tono de picardía

-Lucy- dijo Natsu al ver a su rubia

-¡Hola Natsu!- dijo Mirajane- ah… ¿interrumpo algo?

-No…no te preocupes Mira-san- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa

-Hola Mira – sonrió Natsu, quien tomo asiento al lado de la rubia- toma son los papeles de la misión fue cumplida sin problemas

-Ara...ara… que bien… espera un momento y ¿Gray?- respondió la albina

-Etto… se fue directamente a Fairy Hill… parece que no aguantaba las ganas de ver a Juvia… aunque yo hubiera hecho le mismo- Natsu susurro lo último, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Lucy

-Ara…ara aquí se respira amor- dijo Mirajane sonriente

-Mmmm…- asistieron los magos avergonzados.

Luego de que Lucy desayunara… Natsu se la llevo a una mesa lejana para conversar

-Ne…ne… Lucy- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa

-Si Natsu- contesto la rubia

-Ten- le dijo Natsu un poco avergonzado

Lucy tomo el obsequio que Natsu le entrego, lo abrió con mucha rapidez y se sorprendió al ver… un hermoso collar con forma de dragón de color rojo y una inscripción de decía "Te amo Lucy~ Natsu" y un peluche que se parecía a Happy- Nat…Natsu… es hermoso

-Es…por eso que fui a la misión con Gray- musito Natsu muy sonrojado

-No sé qué decirte… es hermoso

-No mas que tu – dijo Natsu, quien tomo el collar y lo paso por el cuello de su novia y lo abrocho- se… te ve bien

-Gracias- dijo Lucy y abrazo a su novio besándolo en le proceso

Natsu al sentir los labios de su novia no lo dudo y le correspondió

Todo el Gremio vio la escena y dijeron – Awwww~ - cosa que hizo que ambos magos se sonrojaran y se quedaran paralizados por tanta atención. Mientras todos reían con la reacción de los jóvenes, una chica peliblanca se acercaba a la joven pareja.

-Natsu- dijo Lissana

-Are… Lissana ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto Natsu algo irritado

-Yo… yo solo quería hablar contigo… a solas- dijo esto último mirando a la rubia

-Está bien… entendí- dijo Lucy molesta y levantándose

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Natsu

-A donde crees Natsu… Lissana quiere hablar contigo "a solas" , eso quiere decir que yo estoy de sobra… ¿No Lissana?

-Vaya… que inteligente- dijo la albina con ironía

-¡Lissana basta!- grito Natsu u jaló a Lucy para que se sentara junto a él

-Natsu- dijo Lucy sorprendida

-Lissana ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto Natsu enfadado

-Yo… yo solo quería preguntarte porque Lucy y no yo

-Lissana- musito Natsu triste- creo que eso ya lo deje en claro el otro dia

-Si… pero…ni me… ah~ Natsu… dime

-Lissana ya te lo dije yo a ti te quiero como una hermana y una gran amiga… pero amo a Lucy

Lucy solo se limito a ver esta triste escena sintiéndose algo culpable, cosa que Natsu se percato

Lucy- dijo Natsu esbozando una sonrisa- no debes sentirte culpable… no tienes la culpa de que me haya enamorado de ti y que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos… y tampoco del comportamiento de Lissana, solo no te entristezcas sabes que no me gusta verte asi.

Lucy al escuchar las hermosas palabras de su novio y sonrió – Si Natsu

-¡Ya basta!- grito Lissana- ya no lo tolero… Lucy arreglemos esto…

-Lissana no hagas nada- dijo Natsu

-Natsu yo… yo… te quiero… pero no te metas- respondió la albina

-Lissana por favor- musito Lucy

-No Lucy… esta vez será en serio… peleemos por Natsu… quien gane… se quedara con el- dijo Lissana convencida.

-Pelear por mí… es una estupidez Lissana y si llegaras a ganar jamás será tuyo y solo te ganaras mi odio si llegas a dañar a Lucy

-Natsu- irrumpió Lucy enojada- Lissana si peleamos… eso te ¿dejaría tranquila?

-Claro… que estaré tranquila si te golpeo- respondió la chica peliblanca con una sonrisa

-Lucy no lo hagas- exigió Natsu

-Natsu… quédate tranquilo- dijo Lucy esbozando una falsa sonrisa- pero Lissana que te quede claro… yo no peleare por Natsu… él ya dijo que me pertenece y viceversa… tampoco apostare nada

-Está bien… que te parece si la que pierde abandonara el Gremio- dijo Lissana, esto último llamo la atención de todos los magos presentes

-No- contesto Lucy- tampoco por eso… ya que es una estupidez… y de las más grandes

-Entonces… ¿Por qué quieres pelear…rubia?

Lucy quedo pensativa y luego recordó lo que le dijo Acuarios… si era cierto tenía una ventaja pero no se podría confiar- Mmmm yo solo voy a pelear para dejarte claro que no soy ninguna cobarde que se esconde detrás de sus espíritus y… por el placer de patear tu trasero.

Esto último sorprendió a todos e incluso a Lissana… solo Natsu no se sorprendió él sabía como ella era y si insultaban a sus amigos es … peligrosa…esto último puso nervioso al Dragon Slayer.

-Eh~ sacaste las garras- bufo Lissana- está bien entonces será un combate la que caiga primero pierde

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Natsu nervioso

-Que será…a muerte…eso lo prometo- respondió Lissana

-¡Ja! Eso olvídalo- dijo Lucy

-Mmmm… tienes miedo rubia- respondió Lissana- o no quieres una promesa

-No… no tengo miedo… pero soy una mujer de palabra… y si prometo matarte ten cuenta que lo hare… pero no lo hago por dos razones

-¡He! ¿Cuáles?- mufo la albina

-Una: no me manchare las manos con sangre

Segundo: no le daño a Mirajane y Elfman porque los estimo y no hare que pasen por el mismo sufrimiento dos veces- respondió Lucy algo triste

-Está bien- soltó Lissana- entonces la primera que quede inconsciente pierde… ¿contenta?

-Ah~ - suspiro la rubia – si no queda de otra… está bien

Dicho esto ambas magas se tomaron de las manos y pactaron

**Sera una pelea…limpia… la que quede inconsciente pierde y … será dentro de 3 meses.**

**-**¿Tres meses?- dijo Natsu ya anonadado

-Sip 3 meses- respondió Lissana soltando la mano de Lucy- asi tu novia tendrá tiempo de entrenar

-Ah~ que tierno… ojala tu no pierdas el tiempo- dijo Lucy con ironía

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia – respondió la peliplata y se marcho

Todo el Gremio volvió a la normalidad a excepción de dos magos que estaban conversando acaloradamente

-Lucy ¿Qué hiciste?- gruño Natsu

-Natsu…cálmate- sugirió Lucy

-Que… que me calme…no me pidas eso

-Natsu ¡yah!

-Lucy por favor no cometas… locuras menos por mi

-Natsu- musito la maga- no lo hago por ti…eso quedo claro…además sería tonto pelear por eso

-Ah si ¿Por qué?- pregunto molesto el pelirosa

-Porque tú… ya eres mío

Natsu solo se sonrojo- lo…lo sé y tu eres mía… entonces ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Por mi orgullos y porque me cuestiono como maga

-Si… si lose…Locke me lo conto

-Ves entonces…

-Es… es que no quiero que te lastimen o sufras….

-Lo se Natsu…pero no te preocupes…Acuarios me confesó algo

-Que te dijo Acua…Acuac…

-Acuario- dijo seria la maga

-Si ella- respondió Natsu confuso

-Me dijo que…- Lucy se acerco a su novio y le susurro- tal vez sea un Dragon Slayer

-¡QUEEEEEEEE!- medio grito Natsu sorprendido

-¡Natsu!- regaño Lucy

-Lo… lo siento…pe…pero- musito Natsu

-Si lo sé…es algo increíble… y no si sea cierto… pero Acuarios me lo dijo y… yo confió en ella

-Si… y entonces- dijo Natsu

-No lo sé… por eso Capricorn quiere hablar con nosotros

-¿La cabra?- pregunto Natsu

-Se llama Capricorn- dijo Lucy molesta

-Bueno…bueno.. no te enfades- dijo Natsu nervioso- espera eso quiere decir … que le puedes patear el trasero a Lissana y no sufrir daño- agrego el mago extasiado

-Natsu- dijo Lucy sorprendida- ¿que no es tu amiga?

-Sí pero- agrego Natsu triste- es solo que cualquier persona que te quiera hacer daño es mi enemigo aunque sea una persona que quiera

-Natsu- dijo la maga estelar triste

-No te pongas así…sabes me alegra saber que podrías ser una Dragon Slayer

-Are… ¿porque? - pregunto Lucy

-Porque además de ser la Dragon Slayer más hermosa…seria otra cosa que tendríamos en común

-Nat…Natsu- respondió Lucy- eres tan tierno a ve… - pero se vio interrumpida por un beso cálido de su novio

-Saber que fue lo que más extrañe en estos tres días- dijo Natsu con picardía

-¿Qué?

-A ti- dicho esto Natsu volvió a besar a Lucy

-Natsu… te amo

-Yo también…Lucy… yo tambien


	8. Chapter 8

"Pacto de Matrimonio"

Natsu y Lucy destinados a estar juntos

_-Se escucho un ruido detrás de los jóvenes magos-_

-Are…- dijo Natsu que dejo de besar a su novia

-Ca…Capricorn- dijo Lucy sonrojada

-Lu…Lucy-sama lamento la intromisión pero necesito hablar con ustedes- musito el espíritu.-Esta bien – dijo la joven pareja al unisonó

-Pero aquí no- agrego Lucy – en mi departamento

-Está bien- asintió Capricorn- los veré allí en una hora.

-Bien- dijo Lucy seria mientras veía como su espíritu desaparecía

-Lucy- agrego Natsu serio- es hora ¿no?

-Sip

-Está bien, entonces vamos

_Dicho esto ambos magos se fueron del Gremio llamando la atención de todos._

_La joven pareja camino tranquila hasta el departamento de Lucy en donde se pusieron cómodos esperando a que Capricorn apareciera_

-Lamento la espera- dijo Capricorn que traía consigo una pequeña caja de color rojo con bordes dorados.

-Está bien… terminemos con esto- musito Acuarios

-¿A…Acuarios, que haces aquí?- pregunto la rubia

-Yo… solo vine a comprobar si Natsu está aquí

-Are… porque yo- musito el pelirrosa confundido

_Acuarios se le acerco y le entrego una carta_

-Lee esto cuando Capricorn les explique todo… si no despídete de tu hombría- dicho esto el espíritu se fue .

Natsu se quedo petrificado, y miro la carta "Para Natsu" – que raro

-Natsu… ¿Qué te dijo Acuarios?- pregunto Lucy

-Na…nada-tartamudeo Natsu

-Está bien – dijo Capricorn, imaginándose lo que le habrá dicho Acuarios a Natsu- comencemos

-Bien- respondieron ambos magos

-Comenzaremos por lo que te dijo Acuarios- dijo Capricorn- Es verdad eres una Dragon Slayer.

_Ambos magos se sorprendieron con tal noticia_

-Pero – irrumpió el espíritu- todo comenzó cuando usted nació Lucy-sama

-¿Yo? – Pregunto Lucy - ¿Por qué?

-Simple- respondió – tu madre, conocía desde años a Stella y a Igneel- esto último llamo la atención de Natsu

-¿Ig…Igneel?- pregunto Natsu

-Si- respondió Capricorn

-Y… ¿Cómo?- agrego Lucy sorprendida

-Es una larga historia…pero ese no es punto

-¿A no?- irrumpieron los magos

-Ah – suspiro Capricorn- lo que quiero decir es…es..que ustedes están comprometidos desde su nacimiento.

Los jóvenes magos solo se miraron y algo les hizo 2tic" - ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE! – gritaron

-Por favor calma- dijo el espíritu al ver la cara de los magos

-Ca… Capricorn explícanos- dijo Lucy intentándose calmar

-M…mmm- musito apenas Natsu

-Muy bien, pero no me interrumpirán- respondió el espíritu

_Los jóvenes asintieron_

-Como ya les dije, todo comenzó con el nacimiento de Lucy-sama, en ese momento Natsu solo tenía unos meses de vida, en ese entonces Layla-sama tenia visones, ella decía que veía a su hija … casada con un joven quien era hijo Igneel, lo cual a Stella y a mí nos sorprendió

_Todo comenzó cuando…_

**_Flask back_**

_-Layla-sama- dijo Capricorn_

_-Si Capricorn- asintió la mujer_

_-Igneel y su hijo ya están aquí- agrego el espíritu_

_-Está bien- dicho esto la maga y el espíritu salieron a los jardines de la mansión…donde se encontraban dos dragones cada uno con un niño_

_-¡Mamá!- dijo una pequeña_

_-Lucy- respondió la mujer abrazando a su pequeña, que ya tenía 5 años- te has portado bien con Stella-san_

_-Sip- asintió la que pequeña que soltó a su madre para ir a jugar con el niño- Ven Natsu ¡juguemos!_

_-Está bien- asintió el niño emocionado_

_-Cuídate Natsu- dijo Igneel_

_-Moo…no seas tan sobreprotector- musito Stella_

_-¡Ja! Mira quien lo dice- respondió el dragón sonrojado, lo que hizo que la mujer y el otro dragón se rieran._

_-Co… como sea para que nos llamaste- dijo Igneel, que veía como Natsu y Lucy Jugaban_

_-Si- dijo seria la mujer que les mostro la misma caja que Capricorn les enseño a los jóvenes magos_

_-¿Qué es eso?- preguntaron los dragones_

_-Son anillos de compromisos mágicos- respondió la mujer, que se los paso al espíritu- Capricorn cuando llegue el momento tú se los darás a Natsu y Lucy_

_-Si Layla-sama- dicho esto el espíritu se desvaneció_

_-Layla ¿Qué estas tramando?- pregunto Igneel_

_-Creo que ya se que es…pero Layla ¿estás segura?- pregunto Stella_

_-Si…es lo mejor para ambos…ya pronto nos iremos nosotros y… el padre de Lucy querrá casarla y yo no lo permitiré_

_-Eres terca- musito Igneel_

_-Como sea- Layla retomo el punto- Mis visiones se han vuelto más frecuentes y si no me equivoco esos dos terminaran juntos- la mujer se volteo a ver a los pequeños_

_Natsu se había ciado y Lucy lo estaba curando, el pequeño estaba sonrojado al ver la cercanía de la pequeña, quien luego de terminar de dio un beso en la mejilla al pequeño y este le devolvió el beso con una gran sonrisa…lo cual hizo sonrojar a la pequeña._

_-Ahora veo porque lo dices- dijo Stella_

_-Mi hijo está creciendo- agrego Igneel llorando_

_-Vaya que eres sentimental Igneel- dijo Layla riendo_

_-¡Hey! ¿A qué viene ese comentario?- pregunto el dragón enfadado_

_-Nada…nada- dijo la mujer_

_-Layla- agrego Stella seria-_

_-Si – respondió la mujer_

_-Está bien… entonces…! Natsu, Lucy vengan aquí un momento!- grito Igneel_

_-Si Igneel- dijo el pequeño que estaba tomado de la mano con Lucy_

_-Natsu… quieres que me prometas algo- agrego el dragón_

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Quiero que me prometas que siempre protegerás a Lucy… aunque sea con tu vida…siempre la amaras y respetaras- dijo el dragón serio_

_Natsu sin pensarlo dos veces dijo – lo prometo por mi vida- lo cual hizo que la pequeña se sonrojara_

_-Está bien… creo que estoy de acuerdo contigo Layla_

_-Lucy- dijo Stella_

_-Si Stella- sama- respondió la pequeña_

_-Quiero que me prometas lo mismo… protegerás a Natsu… aunque sea con tu vida, que siempre lo amaras y respetaras._

_-Lo…lo prometo- dijo la pequeña y todos se rieron excepto los pequeños niños que estaban bastantes sonrojados_

_-Ya su pueden ir a jugar- dijo Layla_

_-Mmm… - dijeron los pequeños y se fueron_

_-Veo que no te equivocaste Layla- dijo Stella- cuando ambos se prometieron amor lo dijeron en serio_

_-Lo ves- asintió la mujer_

**_Fin del Flash back_**

-Después de eso, pasaron dos años en los cuales ustedes se veían frecuentemente, y se escribían cartas…pero la madre de Lucy-sama borrando sus recuerdos del juramento. Para protegerla e Igneel hizo lo mismo con Natsu, por eso cuando se conocieron se llevaron bien de inmediato y prometieron protegerse uno al otro- agrego Capricorn quien hizo aparecer unas pequeñas botellas con las etiquetas "Natsu" y "Lucy"

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Lucy

-Esto es el antídoto del hechizo… es para que lo recuerden todo- agrego el espíritu quien les dio las respectivas botellas a los magos

-¿Hay que beberlo?- dijo Natsu algo confuso

-Si… así recordaran todo… incluso lo que escribían en las cartas- aseguro el Espíritu

_El rostro de ambos magos reflejo alegría y felicidad y bebieron la pócima con mucho gusto._

-¡Que mal sabor tiene! – se quejo Natsu

-Es asqueroso- replico Lucy, que de repente sintió que el tiempo se detuvo y en su mente aparecieron recuerdos; de su madre, de Stella, Igneel y Natsu de pequeño- ¿Qué… que es esto?

-Sus recuerdos están volviendo al igual que Natsu- respondió el espíritu

_Lucy miro a Natsu que estaba igual que ella… y leugo una frase resonó en todo la habitación "_**_Lo prometo… siempre te amare Natsu…. Y yo también Lucy_**_"_

_Luego de eso un silencio invadió el lugar, ambos magos solo veían en su memoria los recuerdos dormidos, sorprendidos no podían retener las lagrimas._

Capricorn solo sonrió y dijo – Creo que están bien – dicho esto deposito una la caja en manos de Lucy- ábrala cuando lean la carta de Natsu- dicho esto el espíritu desapareció.

Lucy solo tomo la caja y asintió, se volteo para ver a Natsu- ¿estás bien?

Natsu no respondió, solo sonrió y abrazo a Lucy

-Nat… Natsu ¿estás bien?

-Claro que si- respondió el pelirrosa

-¿Por qué?

-Porque- Natsu se sonrojo- siempre estuvimos juntos… y eso me alegra

Lucy solo sonrió y beso a su novio, Natsu solo correspondió el beso y abrió la carta

_Natsu:_

_Hijo mío, si estás leyendo esta carta, quiere decir que cumpliste tu promesa y me siento orgulloso, solo intenta no meter la pata con Lucy, ella es muy especial y eso tu ya lo sabes._

_Ahora ten en claro que si Capricorn les explico esto… vas a tener que casarte con Lucy, a lo cual estarías realmente feliz al igual que ella… pero solo con una condición… podrán casarse dentro de un año, a partir del día en que leas esta carta, te preguntaras porque, simple si no me equivoco ustedes son novios aun, si se aman deben afrontar varias cosas juntos… Layla estuvimos de acuerdo en esto, sin mencionar a Stella._

_Como sea hijo, te deseo lo mejor con Lucy, hazla feliz porque ella lo vale_

_P.D: Cuando me encuentres los quiero ver casados y con varios nietos, créeme si me encuentras y no te veo con mis nietos…. Te mato…._

_Con Amor tu Padre_

_Igneel._

Natsu solo soltó unas lágrimas al leer. Lucy lo abrazo, de repente la caja comenzó a brillar y se abrió dejando a la vista dos anillos; uno era un dragón pequeño color rojo y el otro era una estrella. Ambos magos los tomaron, sabían que significaba y reían, en el fondo ambos anhelaban ese día.

-Natsu- dijo Lucy

Natsu tomo el anillo de estrella y se lo deposito en la mano izquierda- Lucy, te amo y hare todo lo posible para hacerte feliz, te prometo… no te juro que te protegeré y te amare por la eternidad.

Lucy tomo el anillo de dragón e hizo lo mismo que su novio- Natsu… yo te amo y juro que cumpliré mi promesa te protegeré y cuidare, te ayudare a encontrar a Igneel.

Natsu abrazo a Lucy y le susurro - ¿y los nietos?

Lucy solo se sonrojo y rio- paso a paso Natsu – y guiño su hijo

Natsu solo se sonrojo- Sabes Lucy…

-¿Qué?

-Esto es una razón más por la cual debes ganarle a Lissana

-Ya lo sé…créeme le ganare


End file.
